Demons Need Love Too
by Evil Ghost Stories
Summary: I'll put in book too long
1. Intro

After Frisk had done both genocide and pacifist routes to save Chara she must do one last route. No more resets, no killing, just family, but what happens to Chara, the who has stayed with frisk the whole time. How else is she supposed to help the demon, their journey is over, everyone is saved. Will Frisk be able to help her new friend, live with the demon child and finally save everyone for good? Or will she have to let Chara die this time, alone, can Frisk be brave enough through it all. And what will she do about the humans and the monster, how will Frisk keep the peace?


	2. Chapter 1

_Narrator's P.O.V_

Dust everywhere as a small human walks toward the judgment hall to face the person she had grown close to in the pacifist route. As the girl enters the hall the pun making skeleton is waiting for her, as she knew he would this was the moment she dreaded, she dreaded the others, but this one she dreaded most.

For she knew the skeleton could remember all the timelines as could she, he would not forgive her easily for doing. this route though she hoped he would her heart beating slightly faster as she approached him.

She stopped when she were at least 4 feel away from him "heya, you looked frustrated with something, guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?" Frisk did not answer as Sans pupils disappeared. She was then pulled into a battle "it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell."

His calm expression turned dark he then started using his gasters on Frisk's soul to which she doges "huh, always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first." Frisk stayed silent "not gonna talk, huh? you ready to have a bad time, you dirty brother killer?" Frisk tried to hit Sans but he dodged "what? Do you think I'm going to stand there and take it?" He said as he turned Frisk's soul blue.

Frisk proceeded to dodge many attacks from Sans, but he was not willing to go easy nor quietly, "so, kid want to tell me why you killed everyone? You seemed happy in the past timeline." She wouldn't answer for if she did she would break "no? C'mon kid tell me" he pushed further as he threw more attacks which were just dodged.

"Our reports shower a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum, ya know, timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... Until suddenly everything ends" he let out a humorless chuckled "that's your fault, isn't it?." his pupils disappearing once more his gaster firing as the child "you can't understand how this feels kid, that one day without any warning... It's all going to reset."

He lets out a sigh "look, I gave up trying a long time ago, and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. cause if we do, we'll end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?."

He gave out a weary sigh "come on kid, at least try to talk, answer my question," Frisk could see she was frustrating the skeleton it bothered her badly "I'm going to save everyone." She blurted "save everyone? You killed everyone" "I'm going to save Chara, th-then I'll save everyone else" tears building up in her eyes.

"Kid, forget him, reset, he isn't worth saving" "No! I'm going to save everyone including Chara I promise" Sans sighed seeing how serious she was. "to be blunt..." Sans said changing the subject "it makes it kinda hard to give it my all" this confused Frisk what was he talking about "or is it just a poor excuse to being lazy."

"Hell if I know" she realized he was talking about the resets once again "all I know is seeing what comes next I can't afford not to care anymore, ugh... That being said..." She saw he was running out of stamina. "You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?... Listen, somewhere in there I can feel it, reset kid, we can have to over, huh? C'mon buddy."

This made Frisk pause but remembered her promise to herself "please, let's forget all this, alright? Just put the knife down and well, my job will be a lot easier." He was watching her closely while he said this, she had to keep her guard up she tried to attack again but he dodged "whelp it was worth a shot" he said with a shrug.

"Guess you like doing things the hard way" he said attacking once again soon his attacks stopped and he was breathing hard. He then tried to convince the girl to give up he pretended to fall asleep letting Frisk attack which he dodged only for her to attack again and hit him this time.

"...So...Guess that's it, huh?...just...don't say I didn't warn you kid, I hope you know what you're doing...Welp I'm going to grillby's...Papyrus, do you want anything?." Frisk felt her guilt consume her as she watched him turn into ash like all the others she slowly walked down the judgment hall, her journey almost over.

she had determination on her side she entered the garden where Asgore was watering the flowers she slowly made her way toward him hearing him mutter to himself. "Curious, I've never seen a flower cry before..." He heard Frisk and turned around "...huh? you must be the one that the flower just warned me about, howdy!..."

A confused expression placed itself on his face, "erm...What kind of monster are you, sorry I cannot tell well, we always allow-" Frisk pulled him into battle before he could finish. "Now now there's no need to fight me why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?."

Before Frisk could attack Asgore someone had done it for her Asgore fell to his knees as a fresh cut was now across his chest and Flowery appeared he seemed nervous. "See? I would never betray you! It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you, after all it's me your best friend!" Flowey said sheepishly.

"I'm helpful, I can be useful to you, I promise I won't get in your way, I can help... I can... I can... Please don't kill me" just as Flowey had pleaded this he sliced into pieces. Then a boy appear he wore a green sweater with a single yellow strip across it, he had brown jeans and matching boots, he had auburn hair and crimson eyes.

"Greetings. I am Chara."


	3. Chapter 2

_Frisk's P.O.V._

I stared at the boy in front of me, he looked to be my age, if not a little older "thank you" he paused then continued "your power awakened me from death. My "human" soul my "determination" they were not mine, but YOURS, at first, I was so confused our plain had failed, hadn't it?.

He paused again in though before again continuing "why was I brought back to life?... You, with your guidance I realize the purpose of my recarnation. Power, together we eradicated the enemy and became strong every time a number increased, that feeling, is me."

He paused to make sure I was still listening "Frisk, now, now we have reached the absolute there is nothing left for us here, let's erase this pointless world, and move on to the next." He stopped and waited for my answer with a eager expression "no..." "No?" "I'm not here to erase the world Chara" his eyes narrowed slightly at me "then why are you here?" "To save you."

"Save...me?..." I nodded smiling at him "...LIAR!" he didn't seem happy with my answer he looked upset he tried to hit with his knife but I dodged I saw a reset button appear I slowly went to it. When he tackled me I pressed the button reseting the timeline, everything fading till a little light was left, then nothing, black.

I hear a voice in the darkness "you still want to SAVE me and you'll do whatever it takes to do so, even if I am not worth SAVING. Even if it takes a lot of attempts, just so that I would get another chance at having a happy life you're that kind of person."

The voice paused but I knew it was Chara "what is this feeling? What are you doing? You cannot you shouldn't stop right now, Frisk don't lend me your SAVE."

 _Chara's P.O.V_

I could smell... Buttercups? Everything was dark a moment ago, now it's light... I shot up and looked around, I saw Frisk in a small patch of buttercups 'Frisk...' I looked around some more to see I was in the ruins. Where I had first fell so many years ago I look at Frisk and slowly walk to her I bend down and laid my head on her chest to see if I could hear a heart beat...nothing.

I looked at her knowing what I had to do I pumped her chest then pressed my lips to hers a breather air in her, I fell silent... Nothing, I felt... Tears? Yes tears run down my face. No one had shown such kindness to me till now I hear a small groan come from infront of me I look up to see Frisk waking up "Frisk?" Her eyes fully open and look at me.

"Chara, are you crying?" "No!" I shouted which made her laugh "c'mon Chara, I'm sure goat mom will be happy to see you and Flowey, er Ariel." I had forgotten them for a moment, am I ready to see my mother and brother again? Almost after if she could sense discomfort she smiled at me and stood up and held out her hand for me to take.

Hesitatingly took her hand and gave her a small smile back and we went through the door where was a patch of light on a small patch of grass and there popped out Ariel in his Flowery form. He seem to recognize me as he stared and didn't say a word Frisk walked over to him and took him out of ground.

"Oh!" We heard someone cry out we booth turned to see mom her eyes on me the whole time eyes full of tears "m-my child, is that really you?" "Hi mom" I smiled weakly at her. She rushed over to me a hugged me "how are you here?" "Frisk brought me back" she smiled at Frisk "thank you" she grabbed our hands and led us through the ruins.

To where Frisk had to pull the levers and then the room where we had to cross the room but ourselves while mom hid behind the pulled she asked for forgiveness. For leaving and explained her reasoning after teaching of to spare monsters she left us with a old phone and her number.

We enter the hallway with dirt patches Frisk and I stepped on one and fell through and entered the other door to get to the other side when the phone rung. It was mom asking us about pie "what's your plan" I questioned her as well walked the 3 rocks, I remember these... "I'm going to free the monsters, like I planned before, I'll save everyone" "of course you will, it's the type of person you are."

"Did you ever miss everyone, when you where dead?" "...sometimes..." I answer honestly while Frisk got the rock to mive on the platform Flowey for some unknown reason was being quiet. "I need to find a pot for you" I muttered but heard me "shut up idiot" he hissed "there's the Flowey we all know and love" I answer sarcastically "shut up" "both of you enough" Frisk huffed.

We saved again at the mouse hole and continued where Napstablook lied pretending to be asleep from someone, who? I'm not sure "can you move." Frisk asked instead we were pulled into a fight the first thing me and Frist noticed was instead of Chara and Frisk our name was Charisk.

"C'mon Chara let's make his day" "do we have to?" "Yes!" She whined I groaned as Frisk cheered Napstablook and made him happy after he was happy. He reambled out how went were actually nice to him after he left and we had a free walk way "let's go!" She said excited.

We walked down the path where frost where lined up as if they were waiting for someone or something they gave us some advice on spider bake sale. Before we had another lever to pull "the ruins used to be so small to me when I was younger, but now they seem big guess it's been long enough huh?."

We came near the hall way with the tree "so many things you miss... Huh?" "...yeah, I guess I didn't realize it till now, just how much I missed everyone." It's true I did miss everyone, mom, dad, Ariel, I just didnt realize how I missed them till now, how did I not realize this before is byond me.

We stopped when we heard talking "well that took longer than I thought" it was mom we staryed calling us until she noticed us there. "how did you get here my children? Are you hurt? I should not have left 2 alone for so long it was irresponsible."

she frowned slightly "well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer, come, small ones" she lead us to the small house the smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie, I missed mom's pie. "Surprise it's butterscotch cinnamon pie! Oh I have another surprise for you" she lead us to a room "it's a room for you 2 there's only 1 bed so you 2 will have to share until I got another."

Although the bed was small it could fit both of us when I turned to it I saw Frisk lying down on the bed feeling tired af well I lied down beside her letting darkness take over.


	4. Chapter 3

_Frisk's P.O.V._

When I had woken up the lights were off and there was 2 slices of pie on the floor Chara was asleep beside me I slowly got for up to not wake him up and pick up one of the pieces... butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I heard Chara groan as he awoke from his slumber he sat up slightly as if not aware of his surroundings just yet before realization came upon him.

"Chara..." "I know" he mutter as he sat up knowing we had to leave, even if it hurt goat mom we had to save the monsters "come on let's go talk to goat mom." Chara unhappily got up and follow me to goat mom's living room (?) Where she was reading a book "ah I see your up my children" "how do we leave?" I asked.

Not leaving room to be stopped the longer it took the harder it would be for Chara goat mom paused long and hard before she stood. "...I must do something wait here my children..." She quickly rushed out of the room and down stairs Chara and I followed knowing what had to be done.

We followed her to the door leading to snowdin "turn back now my children, this is your last warning" when we did not turn back we were pulling to battle. And we dodged her attacks and showed her mercy "..." dodge Spare "...?" repeat "what are you doing?" We dodge again.

"Attack or run!" goat mom demanded "stop it, fight me or leave!" our health bar (?) Dangerously low but I refused to give up due to my determination. "Stop looking at me that way" goat looked away with a sad expression "I know you want to leave... but please... go upstairs now... I promise I'll take good care of you here I know we do not have much but."

Goat mom paused before continuing "we can have a good life here... Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs... Ha ha pathetic is it not? I cannot save even a simple pair children." Spare "...no, I understand you both would be unhappy trapped down here the ruins are very small once you get used to them it would be unfair to have you both grow up here my fear...my needs for you children I will put them aside.

I could see the sadness in goat mom's eyes as she continued "if you truthly wish to leave ruins I will not stop you" with that she left quickly deeper into the ruins. Chilly air blew as we walked through the door fresh snow on ether side of the path the snow crunching under our boots the silence tense from the pervious event with goat mom.

When I saw the brown wooden bars that's when I remembered Sans, the last timeline...he'll remember... I felt the guilt ride in my chest as we got closer. I felt something touch my hand I look over to see Chara with a concern face "it's okay..." I got him a resuring smile before we continueed walking hearing a SNAP behind us we stopped at the bridge when we heard footsteps behind us.

"Humans... Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand" as we did as we we're told I still felt that guilt only stronger. Sans kept a good mask on but I saw through it, he stuck his hand out and when I grabbed it made a noise "hehehe the old woopie cousion in the hand trick" I managed a small giggle out.

"It's always funny anyway you're humans right?" Sans eyes Chara angrily as he said this "that's hilarious I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton.I'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now, but... Y'know I don't really care about ccapturing anybody my brother, papyrus..."

He paused "that's a different story hey, actually, I think that's him over there I have a idea go through the gate thingy. Yeah, go right through my brother made the bars too wide to stop anybody" we walked through and twards the lamp "quick go behind the lamp."

After we hide Papyrus ran in "sup bro?" "you know what 'sup' brother! It's been 8 days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles! You just hang your station what are you even doing?!" Papyrus huffed. "Staring at this lamp, it's really cool do you wanna look?" "No! I don't have time for this! What if a human comes by?! I want to be ready! I will be the one! I will be the one! I will capture a Human!."

"Then I the great Papyrus will gt all the things I deserve, respect, recognition, I will finally be able to join the royal guard! People will ask to be my 'friend?' I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning." "Hm maybe this lamp will help you" "Sans! You are not helping! You lazybones! All you do is sit and boodoggle you get lazier and lazier everyday!"

Papyrus continued to yell "hey take it easy I've gotten a ton of work done today a skele-ton" "Sans!" "come on you're smiling" "I am and I hate it!Why does something as great as me how to do so much just to get some recognition." " well sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone" "ugh I will attend to my puzzles ask for your work? put a little more -backbone- into it! Nyehehehe!."

After that he ran to tend to his puzzles "okay you can come out now" as we we're about to move Sans pulled me aside "I hope you know what you're doing, one wrong move and he's gone" he whispered. Making me tense I gave him one last look before we both rushed toward snowdin "what did he say to you? Nothing let's just going we have a long trip ahead of us..."


End file.
